Secret of the Scrolls
by Black Raider
Summary: A few days after Tai Lung's defeat, an old studnet returns. But he's here for revenge and power. As Shifu, Po, and the Furious Five gain new friends, they must work together to defeat this new threat. Read & Review. mcgormanp must get some credit
1. Prolouge

_The idea from this story was given to my by mcgormanp. If anyone deserves the most credit, this guy does. I never would've thought of this without mcgormanp. Enjoy!_

The Secret of the Scrolls

Prologue

"Focus Po." Shifu said as his panda student sparred with Viper. "Watch out for the-"

"AHHHH!" Po screamed as he fell with a thud.

"-tail."

"Can we move on?" Po asked pleadingly. He had already lost to Crane, Monkey, and Mantis; he was done.

"Alright." Shifu said as Viper slithered next to her friends. "Tigress, you're the last one to go." _Uh oh. _Po thought. Tigress stepped up and smirked.

"Oh come on!" Po said, trying to run. But Tigress grabbed him and gave him a pretty good beating. After a moment, Tigress stopped.

"Now you can stop." Shifu said, standing up. "It's time for bed anyway."

*****

Meanwhile, far away in another place known as the Quartz Palace, there's been an attack. A clouded leopard ran up to the palace. But the master saw him coming. He called for his best ninja and scribe, a panther called Panther and a gecko named Tokay.

"Panther, Tokay, take the Ki-Rin scroll to Master Shifu of the Jade Palace." The master told them, handing them a scroll. "He'll help you." Panther and Tokay bowed and ran off. Two warriors called Chameleon and Gaur chase them, but Panther helps Tokay run and they lose them easily.

During this, an Indian cobra called Cobra is guarding a wagon of money stolen by his comrades, Chameleon, Gaur, and the clouded leopard, Saber. He spies a little bunny trying to get the money and catches him.

"Do you have any idea how stupid it is to steal from a poisonous snake?" he hissed. The bunny trembled.

"I was trying to get some for my family." He said. "My dad's hurt, and we need money to pay for a doctor." The child's words touched Cobra, so he released the kid and gave him a bag.

"Don't let anyone else catch you on the way home, okay kid?" he said. The bunny nodded happily and ran off. Cobra chuckled, but then he saw something in the rubble. He picked it up and found a Master Viper action figure. "Well now, this is a find." Cobra places the figure in his personal chest of belongings.

"What's in the chest?" Chameleon asked as she appeared suddenly. Cobra slammed down the lid.

"Nothing!" he said quickly. Chameleon looked suspicious, but they hurried to the front of the carriage when someone roughly calls for them. They meet up with Gaur and Saber and they stood before a komodo dragon.

"Yes, Komodo?" Cobra asked.

"You failed to get the Ki-Rin Scroll." Komodo said. He took out a scroll from his personal chest. "We have the Yeti Scroll, and we _must _get the other scrolls. We're going to the Jade Palace next. Should any of you fail me again, you're all gonna be in so much trouble you'll wish you were dead."


	2. Ambush

Chapter 1- Ambush

A couple days later, Po and Shifu were eating together when Monkey came to them.

"Master, Po, we have visitors." He told them.

"Who?" Shifu asked him.

"I don't know." Monkey admitted. "It's a panther and a gecko. They want to see you." Shifu and Po exchanged a weird look and followed Monkey to the gates where the rest of the Five waited with the visitors. The two creatures bowed to Master Shifu.

"Master Shifu, it is an honor." The panther said. "I am Panther, and this is Tokay. We came from the Quartz Palace. I need to speak to you and the Dragon Warrior."

"Perhaps we should talk in the kitchen." Po suggested. Panther agreed and he and Tokay followed Po and Shifu while the Five went back to training.

"Now, would you mind telling me what's going on here?" Shifu asked Panther once they were comfortable. Panther pulled out the Ki-Rin Scroll and showed it to Shifu.

"This is the Ki-Rin Scroll. A bunch of evil martial artists are destroying the Great Valley. They attacked the palace." Panther gazed out the window a moment. "If you help me and Tokay defend this scroll from their hands, I swear I'll help you fight them off if they come."

"Of course." Shifu said. "Po?"

"Totally." He agreed.

"Thank you." Panther said gratefully.

"Well, Po, why don't you show them to their rooms, hmm?" Shifu told Po. "I need to meditate on this."

"You can show us later." Panther said as Shifu walked out the door. "I wish to see your training hall. I need to practice."

"Okay." Po agreed as he led Panther and Tokay out. "What are your fighting styles?"

"I do ninjitsu." Panther said.

"I'm a scribe." Tokay said. "I do not practice any form of martial art."

"Well, we can find a use for you." Po assured. They got to the training room and found the Furious Five practicing hard. "Yo guys! I want you to meet our new residents!" The Five stopped and came over. Immediately, Tigress fell in love with Panther, but he ignored her.

"This is Panther and Tokay." Po introduced. "Now, Tokay doesn't know any kung fu, so make him feel at home."

"Well, we were just about to go out to spar." Viper said. "You two could join us." Panther and Tokay agreed and they all went outside. Tigress starts out fighting Crane. While they were doing that, Mantis walked over to Tokay.

"Hey. It's Tokay, right?" he asked.

"Yes." Tokay said.

"You know, I'm the smallest member of the Furious Five, and I think you would make a good training partner." Mantis offered. "Plus, I'll teach you some Mantis Style Kung Fu."

"I'll think about it." Tokay said, obviously interested. "But thank you very much." They watched with the others as Tigress won.

"If the Dragon Warrior won't mind, I'd like to challenge him." Panther requested. Po accepted, and he and Panther stepped up. The battle was over in about thirty seconds because of Panther's skill in ninjitsu.

"Perhaps we should get to bed." Monkey offered. Everyone agreed and walked off.

While Po was on his way to bed, he stopped by the Sacred Peach Tree and found Shifu there, still deep in meditation. He walked over and sat down next to his master.

"Hey, what's up?" Po asked. Shifu opened his eyes and gazed at his student.

"With what?" he asked.

"It just looks like you're troubled." Po explained.

Shifu sighed. "Po, the evil martial artist is called Komodo."

"Komodo dragon?" Po guessed.

"You got it." Shifu said.

"How do you know him?" Po asked.

"He was my first pupil before Tai Lung came." Shifu explained. "When I adopted Tai Lung, Komodo became jealous because he thought that Tai Lung would get the scroll. So the day that Tai Lung and Komodo were supposed to be presented, Komodo ran away. We never found him."

"So, how bad is he?" Po asked nervously.

"Komodo is very skilled, but he's also crafty." Shifu told him. "Plus, he has very poisonous venom in his bite." Shifu cleared his throat and stood up. "Well, I think it would be best if we got to bed, don't you? We have a long day tomorrow." Shifu left then for bed, and Po followed.

*****

That night, Komodo, Saber, Chameleon, Gaur, and Cobra made it to the Jade Palace.

"Cobra, you watch the caravan." Komodo ordered. "The rest of you, help me get those scrolls." Cobra stood at the cart obediently while everyone else sneaked up to the bunkhouse.

"You all stay out here." Komodo said. "I'll find the scrolls and get back soon." With that, Komodo disappeared into the bunkhouse.

But Shifu woke up, sensing something wrong. He got up and saw Komodo about to go into Po's room.

_Oh no you don't. _Shifu thought. He rushed in and kicked Komodo away. Komodo hit Shifu hard and he ended up outside Crane's room. Komodo lunged, but Crane had woken up and blocked him. Viper, Mantis, and Tokay woke up as well, rushing up to help Shifu and Crane. Komodo, seeing that he was outnumbered, ran off to his comrades. When Shifu, Crane, Viper, Mantis, and Tokay caught up, Saber attacked Crane, Chameleon attacked Mantis, and Gaur attacked Viper, and Shifu was attacked by Komodo. Tokay watched in case something happened.

"You knew I was worthy of that scroll." Komodo growled as he and Shifu fought. "I was worthy enough that I could've wielded the Golden Spear!" Komodo kicked Shifu backwards and he slammed into the trunk of a tree.

"Being worthy has nothing to do with it." Shifu said.

"Fine." Komodo said. "Then maybe if I wasn't worthy for the scroll, then maybe _you _aren't worthy to be my master!" Komodo lunged, knocking Shifu to the ground and biting him hard on the neck. Shifu screamed in pain, but Komodo wouldn't let go until Viper smashed into him. Komodo hit her away and advanced forward to finish Shifu off. Crane, Mantis, and Viper rushed away from their battles and tried to defend their master.

Meanwhile, Cobra heard Shifu's scream and saw Chameleon, Gaur, and Saber overwhelm Crane, Viper, and Mantis. Right before Komodo could kill them, Cobra rushes forward and gets in front of Komodo.

"Cobra, you better have a good reason for this." Komodo growled.

"Uh, yes, actually." Cobra said, thinking quickly. "See, instead of killing them, let's make getting the scrolls easier; we'll take them and do a ransom." Komodo considered this, gazing at Viper, Crane, and Mantis as they struggled to stay up, guarding Shifu as he lay sickly on the ground. Komodo smiled.

"Well, Cobra, it seems you've got an eye for planning." Komodo laughed. "Good job man!" Komodo saw Tokay sneaking off. "You!" Tokay ran, but Chameleon caught him and brought Tokay to Komodo. "Write a ransom note for this so-called Dragon Warrior. The rest of you, grab these clowns and take them to the wagon. And you make _absolutely _sure that they don't escape." Chameleon, Gaur, and Saber grabbed Viper, Mantis, Crane, and Tokay when he was done with the note. Komodo thought about taking Shifu, but considered otherwise, thinking he'd scare the Dragon Warrior into getting what he wanted. Komodo met up with the others and they went off to Komodo's base.

*****

The next morning, Po, woke up before anyone else, only to find out that the gong had never rung. Po went out to go to the training hall, figuring Shifu was letting him and their guests sleep in. But when Po got outside, he found Shifu on the ground, unconscious.

"Shifu!" Po rushed to him and picked him up. "Shifu, wake up! What happened?" Slowly, Shifu stirred, and just barely opened his eyes.

"Po." He murmured.

"Master, what happened?"

"Komodo….bit me…." Shifu weakly grabbed the note Tokay wrote and shoved it into Po's hand before passing out again. Po remembered what Shifu told him about komodo dragon venom and knew at once that Komodo had poisoned Shifu. Po gently put Shifu down and read the note.

_I, Komodo have taken your friends. If you want to see them again, meet us at the Quartz Palace ruins. What we want is the Dragon and Ki-Rin scrolls. Bring those to us and you will see your friends again._

Po was angry now. He picked up Shifu again and rushed back to the bunkhouse.

"Hey!" Po yelled. "Guys! Wake up!" Tigress, Panther, and Monkey came out.

"What's wrong?" Tigress asked. She saw Shifu and her eyes widened. "What happened to him?"

"Komodo bit him." Po explained. "He wants the Dragon and Ki-Rin Scroll. And he took Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Tokay."

"Where did he say we meet him?" Panther asked.

"The Quartz Palace." Po said.

"Get the scrolls." Panther instructed. "We'll find a way to stop Komodo."

"What about Shifu?" Monkey asked.

"We'll take him with us." Po said. "I won't risk him dying while we're gone." Po handed Shifu to Tigress and went to get the scrolls. Once he had them, they all were off to the palace with Panther in the lead.

"You don't think he'll die on the way, do you?" Monkey whispered to Tigress. She looked down at Shifu unconscious in her arms.

"He'll be fine." She said. _I hope. _

_Read & Review. A note to my friend __mcgormanp, I'm glad that I'm writing it the way you like it. Sorry that I changed a thing or two. If you want me to change it, tell me._


	3. Secret of the Scrolls

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while; I had too many other stories to write. But I'm getting back to it now! Remember to go to my profile and vote for the next story to be written! _

_This chapter is pretty much the title, but I couldn't think of anything better._

Chapter Two- Secret of the Scrolls

When Komodo, Saber, Chameleon, Gaur, Cobra, and their captives got to Komodo's secret base, Crane, Mantis, and Viper realized that they were at Chor Gom Prison. Inside, Komodo had rebuilt the bridges and made a dungeon a few floors down. Chameleon, Saber and Gaur put a chained shackle on Crane's ankle and Viper's neck (but not tight enough that she was choking) and tossed Mantis and Tokay in a small cage.

"Cobra, you can handle guarding them, right?" Komodo asked his snake servant.

"Of course Komodo." Cobra said. Satisfied, Saber, Chameleon, Guar, and Komodo left. Before he walked up to the top floor, Komodo turned to Cobra and smiled.

"By the way, I would suggest that if one of them tries to escape, you should use that powerful venom you have." He said, chuckled darkly.

"Of course." Cobra hissed. Komodo closed the door after him as he left. Cobra waited until Komodo was fully gone and his footsteps went silent before scoffing. "Idiot." Cobra slithered over to Viper.

"What do _you _want?" she hissed at the Indian cobra. "If you even _think _about hurting my friends so help me-"

"Viper, do you remember me?" Cobra asked the snake master. Viper stopped and stared at him.

"Cobra?" she asked. "Little Cobra?"

"Yeah." Cobra said.

"You know this guy?" Crane asked.

"He knows you?" Mantis asked.

"Yes." Viper said with a bit of a sour tone.

"We've known each other since we were kids." Cobra said.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_When Cobra first met Viper, he instantly fell in love. Viper's feelings were equal to his. The two snakes loved spending time together._

_But one day, they went to a tournament to see who will be the fifth member of the Furious Five. After they and many others showed off their talents, Master Shifu chose Viper to be the fifth member. Cobra was thrilled for his lover, but his happiness disappeared when he found out Viper had to leave. At first, Viper refused. But Cobra encouraged her to go on, telling her that she couldn't miss a chance like this. _

_So Viper left, and Cobra was left heartbroken. _

_A couple years later, Cobra got a job as the Emerald Palace city's watchman. Though he accepts, Cobra is still depressed over not seeing Viper. When Komodo, Saber, Chameleon, and Gaur came, Komodo thought that Cobra should join them, thinking he'd be a great recruit. At first, Cobra hesitated, but accepted at once when Komodo said he'd see Viper again. _

_What he didn't know was that, while Komodo was recruiting him, Saber, Chameleon, and Gaur had attacked the Emerald Palace._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"I've been with Komodo ever since." Cobra said. "It wasn't too great; I was trained inhumanely with very little breaks."

"Hey!" Saber yelled from upstairs. "Cobra! Come have a break! There's food up here! The prisoners aren't going' anywhere!"

"Coming!" Cobra called. He gave Viper one last smile before slithering away.

There was a long pause.

"What the heck did you see in that guy?" Tokay asked Viper. Being extremely ticked off by Cobra joining Komodo, Viper just uses her tail to hit Tokay and Mantis' cage.

"Whoa!" Mantis exclaimed.

"Sorry I asked." Tokay said.

*****

Po, Monkey, Tigress, Shifu (still in Tigress' arms), and Panther arrived at the Ki-Rin ruins at sunset that same day. While making camp, Tigress set Shifu down on the ground and checked him over. Panther walked over to her.

"Anything wrong?" he asked.

"No." Tigress said. "But he's still pretty sick." Tigress left to help make camp while Panther watched the old master. Shifu stirred a little before waking up.

"Where are we?" he asked wearily.

"The Quartz Palace ruins." Panther said. "We're figuring out how to beat Komodo."

"You can't let him have those scrolls." Shifu said, struggling to sit up. Panther grabbed a rock with a slanted side so Shifu could lean against it. "He can't have that power."

"I know." Panther said. "We'll figure something out. But I'm going to make sure Komodo pays for what he's done." Shifu chuckled weakly.

"Many become easily blinded by revenge." He said. "Look at Komodo: he wanted revenge, and I got hurt because of it."

"I won't be anything like Komodo." Panther promised.

That night, while Panther talked to Monkey and Tigress about strategies, Po walked over to Shifu to talk.

"Has Panther come up with anything?" Shifu asked.

"Yeah, but Monkey finds at least one flaw with every one." Po sighed. "Shifu, what's on the Ki-Rin and the Yeti Scroll?"

"Nothing." Shifu said. "Just a different colored, smooth, reflective surface."

"So what would Komodo want with blank scrolls?" Po asked. "It doesn't make sense."

"That's because there is a power within the scrolls." Shifu said. "You see, there are eight palaces and eight scrolls within each one. Then there's a centerpiece to connect them. If someone connects all the scrolls in the centerpiece, a random creature comes out."

"What kind?"

"It'll be a Chinese dragon, a Ki-Rin, a Leviathan, a Yeti, a Chimera, a Phoenix, a Behemoth or a Naga." Shifu said. "If someone defeats the creature in battle, they get the powers of the creature. Komodo has one scroll; he wants the Dragon and Ki-Rin Scrolls to get stronger." Shifu coughed. Po bit his bottom lip; Shifu looked worse since Komodo's bite. Shifu chuckled weakly. "Don't look at me like that. I'll be fine. I promise." Po seemed satisfied and went off a little ways to sleep. Shifu sighed.

_Why do I always make promises I know I can't keep? _He thought to himself. He sighed once more before sleeping.

At the campfire, Monkey fell asleep as well, so Tigress tried to get Panther to notice her. But, as usual, he ignored her. Tigress got mad.

"Why in Heaven's name do you always ignore me?" she exclaimed. Panther sighed.

"Look, it's not you, it's me." He said. "I used to have a fiancé named Bengal. She was a white tiger ninja. One day, after a mission, I lost her. She was never seen again. After that, I swore to never love another woman again." Tigress stared at Panther for a long time before sighing.

"I'm sorry about Bengal." She said.

"It's alright." Panther lied. He lay down and slept, not wanting to talk. Tigress did the same soon after.

Back at Komodo's base, Chameleon was walking around when she saw Cobra's chest. Thinking there was gold in it, she opens the chest. Instead of gold, she finds the chest full of Master Viper collectibles. Posters, action figures, and more. Enraged, she storms up to the top floor where Komodo, Saber, Cobra, and Gaur were waiting.

"Cobra's in love with that Viper girl!" Chameleon exclaimed. "That's why he wanted to do the ransom! He just wants her safe!" Instead of taking her seriously, Saber and Gaur laugh and Komodo rolled his eyes.

"You know, she does have a bit of a point." Saber said once he and Gaur had calmed down. "This ransom idea is stupid! You really think the Dragon Warrior will give us the scrolls? I say we forget the ransom and just take the scrolls by force."

Komodo pondered this for a moment before smiling. "You know what? You're right. Ransom is stupid. Besides, the Dragon Warrior doesn't stand a chance against us as long as his precious master is out of the way." He stood up. "Saber, come with me. The rest of you stay here while we get the scrolls."

"What do we do with the prisoners?" Gaur asked. Komodo picked up a large ax and tossed it to him.

"Use your imagination." Komodo said evilly.

When Komodo and Saber left, Chameleon, Gaur, and Cobra went down to the dungeon.

"Cobra, _you _are to do the killings." Chameleon ordered when they got down there. Gaur tossed the snake the ax. Cobra looked at the masters and scribe, trying to not show their fear despite knowing they would die.

"No." Cobra said. He swung the ax, cutting off the shackles and breaking open the cage, setting the prisoners free. Viper slithered up to him and he smiled. "That wasn't so bad, right?" In response, Viper slapped him with her tail, thinking he had betrayed their old home. Cobra rubbed his head. "Ok, I deserved that." But instead of stopping, Viper attacked. Cobra did nothing to defend himself; he wasn't about to hurt the one he still loved. Crane, Tokay, Mantis, Chameleon, and Gaur stood back, smart enough to stay out of it.

"Fight back already!" Chameleon said finally.

"Look Chameleon!" Cobra yelled. "Just because I know how to fight doesn't mean I _have _to! Especially if I have to attack someone I love."

That very sentence is what brought Viper to her senses, and she stopped.

"Cobra." She said sadly. "I'm so sorry."

"Whatever." Cobra said. "Do me a favor." He smiled. "Help me kick some sorry butt." Together, Cobra and Viper attacked Gaur. Crane, Mantis, and Tokay lunged at Chameleon.

Gaur had to smash a wall or two while he was fighting. Viper and Cobra hit him with everything they had and it had little damage. Meanwhile, Chameleon camouflaged and attacked Crane, hitting him away since he couldn't see her. Then she grabbed Mantis and tried to swallow him. After Tokay hit her away, he finally gets her by pouring oil on Chameleon. Without her camouflage, Crane and Mantis defeat her easily. When Viper and Cobra couldn't hurt Gaur, they forced themselves to use their venom.

It works.

Viper and Cobra smile, curling up with each other. Right before they try to kiss each other, Crane rolls his eyes and puts his wing between their mouths.

"Hate to break up the love fest, but the others are going to need us." He said.

"He's right." Tokay said. Everyone else agreed. So Mantis, Viper, Cobra, and Tokay all hopped onto Crane and he flew off to the Ki-Rin ruins.

A/N: One more chapter to go! Then I'll continue with the sequels. Read and Review!


	4. Battle For the Scrolls

Chapter Three- Battle For the Scrolls

The next morning, Monkey is the first to wake up. As he was waking up, he noticed a flash of grey. His curiosity got the better of him and he investigated. By doing so, he was hit by Saber. Saber and Monkey start to fight, but Monkey is quickly overwhelmed. Though he is down, Saber continues to hit him as he is down.

Tigress, waking up from the ruckus, attacked Saber to help Monkey. Saber defeated her as well.

"You're pretty good babe." He told the tiger master. "But I'm just plain old amazing." Komodo runs up and goes toward the scrolls. But Po and Panther were already up and attacked Komodo. They fought hard, but Komodo got a couple hits to them. Finally, he grabbed Panther and threw him into Po, launching them a few meters away. Komodo finds the scrolls and reaches for them triumphantly.

But Shifu had woken up as well, and he wasn't about to give up. The sick master weakly kicked Komodo away. Though Shifu was weak, he could still fight pretty fairly. But Komodo was just as stubborn as his former master; he wasn't giving up. Komodo gave Shifu a hard punch to the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Komodo hit Shifu away brutally. The small master slammed his head against a rock, knocking him out cold. Komodo grabbed the scrolls, adding them to his chest.

"Saber!" he called. "We have what we need. Let's move!" Saber obeyed, following his master.

But at that moment, Crane, Tokay, Viper, Cobra, and Mantis arrived. Cobra lunged at Saber while the others attacked Komodo.

"Buddy, you're just sad!" Saber taunted as he and Cobra fought. "Betraying us to save you're little girlfriend? I'm making this a waste of your heroic act." Enraged, Cobra opened his hood and attacked, knocking Saber out cold. After helping Monkey, Tigress, Po, and Panther up, all of them ganged up on Komodo. After fighting for about a minute, Panther kicked Komodo towards Po and Po used his belly to ricochet Komodo off the ruins. When Saber woke up and saw Komodo falling, he grabbed the chest and ran.

He didn't realize until much later that Tokay had taken the Dragon and Ki-Rin Scrolls out.

Everyone celebrated for a while until they decided to head back to the Jade Palace. Po ran to Shifu, waking him up. The weak master struggled to sit up.

"What happened?" he asked his panda student. "Where's Komodo?"

"Gone." Po said. He handed Shifu the scrolls. Shifu smiled.

"Well done." He said. Po smiled and joined the others to get ready to leave. Shifu winced at the pain in his chest, a sign he wasn't getting better anytime soon.

Panther noticed Tigress sitting alone. He walked to her and smiled.

"Hey, no hard feelings." He said.

"No." Tigress said. "I still just can't believe you didn't want to love again."

"We can still be friends." Panther said.

Tigress smiled. "Sure."

Tokay managed to catch up with Mantis. "You know, I think I might want to take up that training idea you had." Mantis gladly accepted, excited about having a training partner his size.

The one thing nobody really enjoyed was Cobra using his hood to cover up him and Viper kissing.

"Awwwww-uhhhh!" Crane groaned. "Come on, let's give them some privacy."

"Why?" Monkey asked.

"They're using their tongues." Crane whispered. Everyone awkwardly walks off. Viper and Cobra join them after a minute.

*****

Many miles away, Saber is glad to find Komodo alive in a hole shaped like his body.

"Stupid fat panda!" Komodo said.

"Don't worry." Saber took out the Yeti Scroll. "We still have this scroll. We'll get the others soon." Komodo smiles, but his smile disappears when he looks behind Saber. The clouded leopard turned and his jaw dropped.

Standing there was none other than…….

Tai Lung.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Sequel to come soon! Read and Review!


	5. Author's Note

Ok, so over vacation, I got bored and decided to finish Secret of the Scrolls.

And here's another thing: mcgormanp's story idea is made up of four stories. So in my poll, Secret of the Scrolls is going to be me continuing mcgormanp's stories.

You can vote here for which story I will start/continue next. Your choices are the following:

mcgormanp's story ideas

Life of Alliance

OC Heroes and Villains

Po's Side of the Story

Death

Summary of future stories can be found on my profile page.

Please help me decide! You can review here or vote my poll on my profile page. The top two stories with the most votes win!


End file.
